1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air purifiers that remove contaminants, such as dust and cigarette smoke, from indoor air.
2. Description of the Related Art
In present-day life, particulates that are hazardous to health, such as pollen and dust, enter the house through different openings. For this reason, the need for air purifiers is increasing year by year.
Air purifiers capture airborne dust and contaminants by circulating the indoor air. Particles of different sizes are suspended in the air, and they are usually captured in stages in decreasing order of size. Among them, coarse dust such as lint is conventionally captured with a netted “pre-filter”. In recent years, however, several proposals have been made to capture coarse dust with a cyclone device. An example of an air purifier provided with a cyclone device is seen in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-349918 (pages 3 and 4, FIGS. 1 to 3)